


Automated Lover

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio purchases a fucking machine off the internet. Tries it out solo. For kinktober day 18. Prompt used: Fucking Machine





	Automated Lover

Gladio was glad to have gotten some free moments to himself. His friends had departed for the night and he now sat in front of his computer, starting at the screen. A blank Moogle search page stared back at him. He tentatively typed in what he was seeking. _Fucking machine._ He pressed enter. Several results popped into view. Some of them were for porn videos and images, and others were for stores that sold sex machines and parts. He clicked on the first store and perused their selection.

He blushed slightly as he clicked through the variety of machines – some small, some large. He contemplated them all. About an hour later, he had pulled out his credit card and made the purchase. He selected one of the smaller models so he could hide it away in his bedroom closet when company was over. It had a decent motor and the blurb said it wouldn’t be too loud in comparison to some of the other models. He masturbated in anticipation of its arrival.

~

Eight days later, a hefty package addressed to him sat in his apartment foyer. Gladio simultaneously beamed with both excitement and embarrassment when he spied it whilst arriving home from his work duties. He scooped up the box and swiftly brought it upstairs and into his apartment. He knew ahead of time that it was going to be delivered either today or tomorrow and so, with the exception of work, he had kept his schedule completely free.

He plopped the box onto his couch and shut his apartment door. Feeling somewhat silly for grinning, he opened the carton and removed the contents. The machine had been packed in separate pieces and had to be assembled before use. Gladio retrieved his toolbox and settled down to work. About twenty minutes later, he was looking at his new buddy the fucking machine. He eyed the silicone dildo attached at the end of it with a chuckle and a blush.

~

Even though no friends or family were expected to visit, he carried the machine into his bedroom and shut the door. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and fetched a bottle of lube. His cock was already beginning to strain against his pants and he unbuttoned them and pulled them off. His undergarments followed suit. He surveyed the setup he had in his bedroom and wondered where he should position both himself and the machine for maximum comfort. He decided to pull a chair over and place the machine upon its seat. He angled the dildo at approximately 45 degrees and positioned himself on the edge of his bed in front of it to test the arrangement.

Satisfied that it was going to be a good fit, Gladio turned around and applied lube liberally to both the dildo and to his anus and cock. He plugged in the machine, made sure the remote was equipped with batteries, and took his position upon the bed. The towel he had nabbed from the bathroom earlier was clutched in his hand, and he hurriedly laid it out onto the bed so he wouldn’t make a mess of his bedclothes when he orgasmed. _This thing is gonna make me cum. Hard_. The thought of it sent a fresh wave of excitement through his body and he eagerly got into position and pressed the on/low button.

As a part of its programming, the machine began stroking slowly and shallowly, increasing the depth of the thrusts gradually. Gladio felt the dildo poke the tip of its head into his anus. He moaned lightly and waited for the next prod. It came a couple of seconds later. And then the third, and the fourth. After these, the next four thrusts were deeper and came with only a second and a half of time between contact. Gladio enjoyed these for a short while, allowing himself to grow to hardness, and then pressed the medium speed button.

The dildo immediately began to thrust into him faster and deeper. Gladio pressed his forehead into his pillow and groaned as the silicone cock deeply entered and exited him every second. It’s head rubbed intoxicatingly against his prostate and he grunted and grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes. The added stimulation enticed him to moan loudly into his pillow. He had been waiting for this all week and now that he finally got to experience it, it was just was good- if not better- than he had been anticipating.

Precum streamed from the head of Gladio’s large cock as he continued to jerk himself off. He waited until he was fairly close before selecting the next speed up on the machine. The moment came soon, maybe a bit too soon, but he was so revved up and excited that he didn’t mind the brevity of his endurance. He pressed the button and the dildo entered and exited out of his anus in virtually a blur. It stated in the manual that the high setting would produce a thrust every half of a second, but it felt like every nanosecond.

Gladio bit down on his pillow and stroked himself to culmination, groaning through clenched teeth and streaming his ejaculate all over the towel he had laid out beneath himself. Some of it went beyond the perimeter of the terry safeguard and landed on his comforter. He quickly shut the machine down and collapsed onto his side, out of the way of his emissions. His breaths came rapidly, but soon slowed and evened out. Once he was able to regain full mental function, Gladio was seized with an overwhelming feeling of awe. He looked over at his new friend the fucking machine and smiled.


End file.
